Graduation Present
by RoxasLemonadeStand
Summary: AU. Roxas was either blessed or cursed, but this particular evening would be considered a little bit of both. It was after school, on a Friday, and he'll be entertaining his gym teacher for the evening. But he won't complain, he'll be his gentleman self and help his attractive teacher with her urges. Roxas x Tifa LEMON!


_- Graduation Present -_

_Pairing: Roxas x Tifa_

_ Order for Lynch. presley!_

___Warning: This story features sexual content, read further if you are the appropriate age. _

* * *

Since the beginning of high school, Roxas has been experiencing an... interesting turn of events with women.

Maybe he was blessed by the heavens, maybe it's because of his handsome features, or maybe deep down it was really a curse. Roxas is known as the perfect gentleman, which could be the reason. He was seriously leaning towards the third possibility during this particular evening, with his hands tied behind his back as he stood lazily with an unpleased expression on his face.

He's in his final months of senior year now, and apparently he couldn't finish his high school life without another memorable experience with one particular woman. As it turns out, he'll be entertaining his gym teacher for the following evening. Gym teacher, Tifa Lockhart, was practically the most beautiful female teacher he's ever seen, and apparently she's been feeling the same thing for him for awhile now.

He waited patiently in her gym office with his hands tied to a pole, which was obviously her doing in case he tried to run away. Not that Roxas was planning too, he had a gentleman's morality, but he couldn't help but worry about the risk his teacher was doing. He feared for her job, yet she proceeded to go along with this forbidden affair even when he brought up the warnings.

It was after school so many of the students have already left for home and it was a Friday so most of the teachers were out too. Quite a perfect opportunity for some alone time between teacher and student, but Roxas would rather think of it as one of many intimate moments between him and his extravagant lover.

He wore a white button up shirt and black pants, standard school uniform. Girls always commented on his messed up hair, mostly giggles and requests to ruffle their hands through his spiky blonde mane. His blue eyes were narrowed with zero tolerance, while he released a deep sigh of exhaustion.

He heard the sound of the office door opening and he shifted his stoic gaze at who was entering, his heart skipping a beat once he saw his womanly teacher. She stood with long flowing black hair, red ruby eyes with light tanned skin, and a figure that would only be described as goddess-like. She wore a very arousing attire, which was simply her red gym shorts and white shirt, which showed off her long legs and voluptuous chest.

Tifa Lockhart had a seductive smirk on her face when she laid eyes on her student, walking slowly towards her prey with one hand on her hip. "Glad to see you're still here, Roxas," she commented.

"Well, I wouldn't want to waste a woman's generous hospitality," Roxas answered smoothly, still withholding his composure.

Tifa chuckled from his remark, always finding his gentleman act quite attractive. She stood before him with both hands on her hips, looking down at her slightly shorter lover. She leaned down and cupped his chin her petite hands, their lips only inches apart. Roxas still held a calm and collective expression while he prepared for a kiss, looking deep into her ruby eyes.

"You are my number one student in my class," Tifa teased, earning a slight smile from the blonde for only a moment. "You deserve a reward for being such a good student."

"Any reward from my teacher will be well received, my lady," Roxas answered.

When their lips met, all bets were off when it comes to turning back from this affair. They licked, sucked, and slopped each other's mouths in lustful passion, Tifa moaning happily as she tasted her student's delicious lips. Roxas still kept his feelings to himself, enjoying it silently as he kissed his older teacher.

Their teeth parted and they tongues started to dance, wrapping around each other like long distance lovers. The gym teacher was getting immersed in the kiss with her eyes closed to top it off, while Roxas still held his stoic expression as he gave her what she wanted.

Tifa ran her hands through her student's chest, feeling the well developed build he carried thanks to her strict gym activities. When she broke their kiss, she slowly descended down his chest until she was on her knees in front of him. She gave her student a seductive smile as she fumbled with the belt of his pants, licking her lips in anticipation.

Roxas held a concerning look. "Are you sure about this?" He questioned.

The belt was removed and she wasted no time in unzipping his pants, almost ignoring his warning.

"Yes," she answered simply.

Roxas' pants went to his knees, leaving him only with his black boxers. His teacher could already see the bulge of his awaiting member, eagerly slipping her fingers in the waistband as she slowly peeled his last restraint. The raven haired teacher was surprised when his member sprung out of its cage; she never expected it to be so... bulky.

Without waiting for more than a second, she grasped the base of his length with her delicate fingers, making the cool blonde grunt from her sudden grip. But then he started to breathe heavily once she started to stroke him, sending surges of pleasure through his body. Tifa then cupped his soft package, needing and twisting them as she continued her strokes.

Roxas couldn't help but enjoy the pleasure she was bestowing him, leaning his head back with his eyes closed as he accepted her treatment. But then he grunted when he felt an electric surge of pleasure when Tifa kissed the tip of his member, only to receive teasing licks from his teacher.

Tifa licked the head of his length like an ice cream, enjoying the subtle taste of the pre-cum leaking from his slit. She slowly started to part her lips as the head of his length entered her sacred mouth, inching closer and closer to the base of his member. Roxas began to lightly thrust into her wet cavern, feeling her tongue massage the underside while his teacher sucked intimately.

The room was quiet, with only the subtle suckling noises Tifa made as she pleasured her younger lover. Roxas kept his eyes closed and took deep breathes, continuing his light thrusts into her mouth. He felt his climax rising, clenching his teeth as his teacher started to suck more frequently. His tied hands flexed and urged to be freed so he could course his fingers into her slick black hair, but mostly because the restraints were hurting his wrists.

With a controlled groan, Roxas released his awaiting seed into his teacher's mouth. Tifa moaned and accepted her reward with slow gulps, feeling a strand run down her chin from the brief overflow. She was surprised by the amount he carried, Roxas was becoming more impressive each minute. By time she released his length from her mouth, Roxas was already hardening and ready for more.

Tifa inhaled a breath of fresh air, wiping her chin as she recuperated from their beginning act. She was excited to continue this therapeutic evening with her secret lover, craving this fantasy since the first couple days she met Roxas during the beginning of the school year.

Roxas' gym teacher rose from her knees and started unbuttoning his white shirt, licking her lips as she marveled his well toned chest. He was certainly the most stunning student she had during her two years of teaching, having the body to back up his handsome face and gentleman's attitude. She split his shirt apart and peeled it off his shoulders, her mouth going a gape as she finally laid eyes on his build, which yarned Roxas to do the same for her once his wrists were freed.

Tifa glided her petite hands over his chest, coursing his decent six-pack, and felt his strong collar bones. She was close enough to place intimate kisses on her young lover's lips while she continued to feel his build, reaching down with one hand to lightly stroke his member to help it grow. It wasn't until Roxas pulled away that Tifa remembered that she still had him captive, which must be irritating him by now. She knew he wasn't going anywhere and generously untied his restraints, allowing him to close the distance between them.

Roxas was fully naked with exception to his shoes, and he wanted to even the odds. He led his teacher towards her desk and assertively placed her on it, astonishing the black haired woman with his confident bravado. He urged her to remove her top and she happily obliged, tossing the garment aside as the blonde student gazed upon her voluptuous breasts. He agreed that she was the most developed woman he's ever seen, with striking breasts and rosy nipples that lured him to take shelter deep into her awaiting chest. Because she was on her desk, that gave him the perfect height to look face to face with her chest, which he immediately embraced with a lustful groan.

Tifa exhaled a breath of relief as her student took shelter into her chest, wrapping her arms around his spiky mane as she welcomed him into her hidden valley, feeling his manhood brush against the side of her bare thigh as a sign that he wanted to complete their transaction. While Roxas enjoyed the sanctuary between her breasts, Tifa started shuffling her gym shorts and panties down her legs as she finally kicked the last of her clothing from her body, except for her sandals.

Roxas began to rub the base of his length on her womanhood, grinding slowly as he enjoyed the softness of her breasts. He thought about continuing their sexual foreplay by slipping one of her ripe nipples between his lips, suckling the tip like an infant. This earned a deep moan as Tifa tried to hold her cries by biting her lower lip, urging him to continue with approving rubs through his spiky hair.

"Ah, you really know what a woman wants," she commented, praising the gentleman blonde with one of many words he's heard.

Roxas pulled, licked, and nibbled on her rosy tip with utter skill, which he got from practice with the other local girls at his school. Next he would have to give the same treatment to her other neglected nipple, performing the same actions as he heard the supple sighs escaping his teacher's lips.

When he separated himself from her breasts, Roxas took the moment to praise her heavenly body. Viewing her flawless skin, her large squeezable thighs, her alluring smile behind her gorgeous face, her silky black hair that he yearned to course his fingers through, and her lovely womanhood that waited for his key.

"You're beautiful," he whispered, making his teacher's cheeks flourish red from his sudden compliment.

Tifa silently rewarded his words by leaning back on her office desk, spreading her legs as she waited for him to complete her. Roxas still held a stern expression, wrapping his arms around her soft thighs as he rubbed the head of his member on her wet folds. His fingers squeezed her milky flesh, making him lick his lips as he felt ravenous to taste her skin.

He slipped inside of her with ease, earning a pleasurable moan from his older lover. She didn't feel pain from the first intrusion, unlike most other inexperienced girls. Roxas knew that she wasn't like the girls at his school; she was a woman in her right. She yearned for a man to treat her right, ignoring the countless dogs that lusted only for her body without respect, until this evening that Roxas will give her exactly what she wants.

His thrusts were gentle at first, taking the time to enjoy the warm splendor of her soaked walls clenching on his member. Tifa released soft sighs as his thrusts slowly increased in intensity, the juices from her womanhood beginning to leak from her body and spill on her desk. Her succulent breasts quivered from the motion, her hands immediately holding tight on her wooden desk as she arched her head back into the air. Roxas' blue eyes shifted to the hypnotizing motion of his teacher's breasts, greedily reaching out with his right hand to keep one of her breasts company, squeezing tenderly as he continued his plunges.

Tifa's long legs circled around her student's waist, allowing better access to her aching womanhood. Her office room was quiet, with only the wet slapping noises of their sexual act breaking the silence. Her sandals hung on the tips of her toes as she flexed them out of reflex, feeling waves of pleasure surging through her sweating body with each impact of her student's length hitting her good spot.

"Ack... ah, Roxas," Tifa gasped, releasing all of her inner restraints as she allowed herself to moan wildly. "Y- You're amazing!"

The assertive blonde chuckled from her comment, increasing the power of his thrusts until it started shifting the desk top violently. Roxas gave his older lover a good smack on her thigh, making it ripple like jelly. He started to show signs of struggle as his teeth clenched from the warning signals in his body telling him that the end is nigh, forcing him to urge his teacher to climax first out of manly pride. He managed to achieve his goal as Tifa squealed in satisfaction as she consumed Roxas' length in her warm nectar, making the spiky blonde reach his limit as well with one powerful thrust, unloading his seed passed her cervix and into her womb.

Out of hazy passion; Tifa reached her hands around her student's neck and pulled him enough to smash her lips with his, instantly moving passed his teeth and claiming his tongue. Saliva leaked from her mouth as they lapped their tongues in the heat of the moment, Roxas rolling off his climax with slow thrusts into her aching womanhood.

"God, I've wanted this for so long," Tifa breathed between kisses.

"I'm happy to provide," Roxas responded simply, sucking his lover's lips as they proceeded to consume each other's saliva.

When they finally separated and regained the air in their lungs, Roxas pulled himself out and took a few steps back, allowing his teacher to stand from her office desk. The black haired woman gave him a seductive smile as she turned and placed her hands on the table, arching her back and raising her rear as she ordered for a second round. She spread her long legs and waited patiently, looking over her shoulder with determined eyes.

Roxas couldn't help but smirk mischievously, rather enjoying the view he had of his begging teacher. He walked up behind her like a ghost and placed a hand on her squeezable rear, giving the juicy flesh a good squeeze before he slowly entered her nether again, making her moan from the returning pleasure.

"I'm going to make you whole, Miss Lockhart," Roxas promised, coursing his hand over her rear.

"Please," Tifa begged, submitting to the pleasure as she closed her eyes.

The spiky blonde's thrust returned and they increased in speed in faster succession, recreating the slapping noises that filled the room. Tifa stumbled forward from her star pupil's violent thrusts, relying solely on her arm strength to steady herself while she arched her back, releasing moans of bliss.

Roxas displayed an act of dominates by giving her quivering rear an aggressive spank, earning a howl of approval from his older lover. He left a reddish hand print on her juicy cheek, marking her for a short time that only he could satisfy her wants. Tifa's nectar leaked from their joined skins and rolled down her thighs, dripping and staining the carpet under them.

This wasn't enough for Roxas; the fierce blonde decided to change their position by forcing his teacher's leg in the air while he continued his thrusts behind her, relying on his teacher's flexibility as she stood on one leg while her other stretched high in the air. Tifa was astonished by his courageous act and reached back with one arm to grasp the back of Roxas' hair to lean him down to her lips, both lovers' lapping their tongues in loving passion.

This intimate moment didn't last on, as Roxas began to focus fiercely on his powerful plunges, keeping his teacher's leg up as he wrapped his other arm around her bare stomach. The sandal that was on her stretched leg slipped from her parted toes, falling to the carpet without gaining any attention from the two lovers.

Roxas reached around her stomach and grasped her bouncing breast, squeezing with her fingers while rubbing his thumb over her rosy tip. Their bodies secreted sweat, the salt drops cascading down their bare skin.

Tifa started to release struggled gasps as her end was coming. "Ah- ack, Roxas, I can't take it anymore!"

The gentleman blonde grunted in agreement, inhaling the irresistible scent of his teacher's black hair, which didn't help in prolonging his climax. It only took a couple more thrusts until both lovers reached their peak, Roxas releasing another load of seed into her womb while Tifa engulfed his length in warm nectar, spilling their remands down the woman's standing leg from the overload.

The blonde student ceased his grip from her thigh and let her sore leg to fall to the ground, separating himself from her nether as his teacher recuperated from their second round. While his older lover regained her composure, Roxas silently gathered his clothes and started to redress, finishing off his attire by fixing his collar. When he looked back with a stoic expression, he saw that his teacher was still naked over the desk, gasping for air as she brushed a black lock of hair behind her ear.

"Feeling okay, my lady?" Roxas questioned, walking over to turn his older lover around to face him.

He brushed his lips onto hers and cupped his hand on her cheek, giving her a comforting kiss which she gladly accepted. Roxas placed his hands on her hips, already feeling his concealed member growing again.

After their intimate kiss, Tifa gathered her gym wear and grabbed two water bottles from the mini fridge and tossed her student one, both drinking down their bottles in mere seconds. While they decided to head out of the office, Roxas took the moment to secretly slap his teacher's rear, making her jump before she gave him a playful smile.

"I'll consider that your graduation present," she chuckled, exiting the room.

Roxas closed in behind her, smiling confidently while keeping his hands firmly in his pockets. When he grabbed his school things from his locker, he began his walk from school. He turned around to see his teacher walking to her car, both stopping to give each other a good stare.

Tifa couldn't help but smile warmly at her young lover, giving her bottom a seductive pat as a sign to the blonde that it belonged to him.

Even as stern and professional Roxas was, he still felt the need to return her smile with his own.

* * *

_We appreciate you taking the time to read, leave a review and tell us what you think!_

_Next order?_

**Disclaimer: We do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy…**


End file.
